Their smexy camp
by Strawberriesatnightx0x0
Summary: Takano brings his department to a camp for editing manga, They are allowed to bring their partners outside of work seeing that it is a rather sexy camp! Having a plan to once again seduce or be seduced by his adorable uke, what would happen?
1. Chappery 1

Takano's yell could be heard throughout the office.

Gripping his phone tightly in his hand until it almost break, he yelled,

' What!? What do you mean I have to bring my department to go to this editors in training camp?! What the hell are you talking about?!'

Panting heavily, Takano exhaled as he waited for a reply.

Exhaling loudly, Isaka braced himself and replied, '

Exactly that. I know you're mangas that your department has edited is flourishing, but you must understand that there are no limits to improvement.'

Hearing Takano's pause in breathing, the brown haired male, hurriedly added,

'Plus, I heard that there will be many activities, such as ….cosplay.'

Immediately, once the word was uttered, Takano thought of his little brown haired lover wearing a huge neko outfit and grinned sadistically at how he would ravish him.

'Okay Isaka, I'll bring my department there. However, if anyone of us is dissatisfied there, you'll be hearing our complaints like hell. Do you understand?'

Grinning at his accomplishment, Isaka replied in an overly cheerful tone, '

Alright, have fun! The brochure and everything else regarding the camp is on your desk. I'll see you after 5 days!'

Takano ended the call in reply. Shoving it in his pocket, he slammed open the door to the Emerald department upon arrival. Offering the usual non-existent greeting, he hurried over to his desk and scanned for the brochure. True to his words, it was left neatly on his laptop.

Ripping it open, he let his eyes devour the details of the camp. Smiling deviously, he made a mental note to thank Isaka later. Clearing his throat, he began, '

Alright! Everyone, I have something to inform you!'

A/N : Hi everyone! I saw all of you're hopes for a sequel to Rewards after work. Unfortunately, I have so much school work to do! Also, I don't really have inspiration for what to write as the sequel, therefore I decided to start a new fic! Hopefully, this will turn out well! Don't forget to review!

_**Disclaimer : Sekaiichi Hatsukoi does not belong to me!**_


	2. Chappery 2

Everyone could tell Takano Masamune was eager. Being the subordinates of him for a couple of months did that to you. You would be able to tell if he was going to be the king of scoldings or the king who was in a good mood.

However, never had they seen him this enthusiastic, to the point where he had actually skipped to his table. Yes, the Takano Masamune, had skipped, no matter how much he had denied. Naturally, they were all curious as to their boss's source of happiness, including his little lover, Ritsu.

Despite his many claims to have no emotional feeling towards his black haired boss, he could not deny the sparks of affection and lust that flowed through his body whenever they touched. Fortunately for him, his boss had not noticed this yet, making him breathe a sigh of relief. He almost got caught in his usual day dreams, until his boss had yelled,

'Alright, everyone! I have something to inform you!'

Snapping him out immediately, Instead he focused listening to what his overbearing boss had to say, although getting distracted at how low his shirt dipped today, offering a whole eye-candy of chest. His face was becoming a tomato red soon enough, and he tore his eyes away from his boss's chest, rather unwillingly when he heard his name being called.

' –ra? Onodera?! Are you listening to what I had been saying?'

'Huh?'

Came his absent minded reply.

Takano, oblivious to the fact that he was the reason why Ritsu had blanked out, sighed. In his mind, he thought, ' Ah, what an absent minded lover I have here!'

Before resuming his explanation, ' Well, Onodera, we are going to attend a camp. It will be held next week on the 1st of October. This camp will take place for about 2-3 days, so pack about 3 day's worth of clothes! Also, remember to bring along someone who you are close to! Hopefully, a boyfriend. Any questions?'

Expecting none, he was mildly surprised when he heard Ritsu talking. Swerving around immediately, he was pleased and mildly puzzled to see a stream of red once again take their place on his cheeks.

'Takano-san, why do we have to bring along our, ' closing his eyes as he struggled to think for a more appropriate word, but failing, he continued, ' boyfriends for this?'

Takano then glanced throughout the office, seeing all of his colleagues having a stream of red on their cheeks, before finally focusing his attention back to the brunette and the question asked.

' Why, you ask? Well, let me tell everyone. It is not wise to bring along someone who you do not have any interest in, due to the activities that will be done there.'

Everyone's attention was on him by that point.

' Activities?'

This time, Kisa spoke up.

Raising a questioning eyebrow, he asked,

' What kinds of activities will we be doing there?'

Takano began to smirk darkly as he had thought about that and the reactions he would see on his uke's face.

Drawling out lazily, he said, ' Well, you know. The usual, Cosplaying, learning to be more seductive with a partner, and of course, acting certain … scenes in our mangas out.'

By the time he was done, all of Emerald had gone deathly quiet, even Minou had paled a bit with a streak of read flaming his cheeks.

' Well then, I guess that settles the briefing. Now, get back to work!' He ordered.

Unfortunately, they were still stock still. Majority of them had wide opened mouths, blushes and of course, the trickle of red escaping from their noses.

After a few moments, all hell broke loose.

' WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE WOULD BE LEARNING HOW TO BE SEDUCTIVE?!' Came the voice of Ritsu.

Hatori supported the statement, losing his cool composure for a minute 'Cannot we just do what we usually do?!'

Kisa, too mortified to even speak, grabbed tissues and wiped his nose with the image of Yukina wearing nothing but an apron welcoming him home.

Takano, losing what miserable strands of his patience left began hollering, ' Yeah, but think of all the fans? Huh?! We have to improve our skills, does everyone know that?!'

There were murmurs of agreement everywhere. That was at least until RItsu spoke up yet again.

'I still don't see why we have to cosplay or learn to seduce?!'

Takano glowered at him , reciting words for word what he read in the brochure ' We need to learn to be able to understand our characters better!'

Ritsu then turned away, muttering curses under his breath in reply.

Soon, the whole office was quiet. Everyone being lost in their own fantasies with their lovers. Takano, taking that as an agreement, grinned happily as he walked past Ritsu, slapping his butt and whispered lowly,

'We're gonna have so much fun at this camp. Believe me. '

Licking his earlobe to signal he was done, he sashayed towards his seat, smirking satisfactory upon noticing the blush as well as the sudden tightening of his lover's jeans.

Licking his lips, he thought to himself,

'Ah, might as well not wait that long, after all I'd be ravishing him sooner or later.'

Nodding his head in agreement, he ordered Ritsu over to his table and got everyone to go back and do their work as well.

Gulping down at the predatory gaze Takano had on Ritsu, he approached him hesitantly. However, upon feeling a painful friction, he glanced down and groaned.

' This is going to be a long day. ' Ritus thought as he began making his way resigning to his fate.

* * *

Disclaimer: Well, hello there people! I was actually pretty surprised and shocked to see that there were 2 reviews! Also, I noticed there were some English errors in my A/N the chapter before, and I felt kinda guilty… So, I decided to upload another one! Enjoy! Also, don't forget to review!

_**Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi does not belong to me!**_


	3. Chappery 3 ( Long chappy :))

' Yes? ' Ritsu asked upon arriving at his boss's desk.

Takano motioned for him to take a seat. Rolling his eyes, Ritsu sat down, although shifting a bit to ease the friction on his arousal.

Takano, noticing the heightened arousal caused by the friction smiled quietly to himself, before an idea came striking through him, making him smirk.

' Onodera, why are you wearing green pants?'

Expecting a more work related question, Ritsu froze up in shock and as a natural reflex drawled, ' Huh?'

Takano, enjoying his sheer dumbfounded look, repeated his question, a slight smirk curling up his mouth, ' Why. Are. You. Wearing. Green. Pants? '

At this, Ritsu fell out of his seat. However, he quickly got up and pointed a finger to his boss, 'If you didn't call me for work- related stuff, don't just call me here at your whim and fancy!'

Huffing, he spun away and marched back to his desk, leaving Takano smirking and enjoying the view as Ritsu marched to his desk. However, he felt his throat tighten as he felt his own arousal.

' Ugh, damn, ' he thought, looking around and hoping that all of his workers were busy.

Unfortunately, he could see that they were simply pretending to work, but was simply thinking about the conversation earlier.

Cursing inwardly as he thought that he couldn't masturbate or drag Ritsu out without making it look suspicious, he tried to think of an alternative. Unfortunately, just then, he saw his lover stand up, having his butt muscles flex, mumbling something to Kisa about going to the toilet.

Upon hearing that, Takano smirked. Waiting a few minutes after Ritsu left, he then announced his desire to use the toilet as well.

Dramatically stretching from his seat, he hollered to his workers, ' Everyone! I have to attend to some personal business. Please do not slack while I am gone!'

Satisfied as he noticed that nobody really paid attention to his statement, he hurriedly left the office to his location where he was sure his lover was.

Upon arriving at the toilet, Takano felt his dick stir up even more at the thought of what his lover was really doing inside. Growling, he ripped the door open and found a row of cubicles. He went into the first two, hoping to see Ritsu there, however, was sorely disappointed.

Until he heard,

' Ahn! T-Takano-san! Mmm!'

Although it was no more than mere whispers, the amount of emotion made Takano's heart lift. Stopping in front of the third cubicle, he paused slightly to hear more moaning s of his name but soon lost control as he heard the desperate pumps and louder moans.

Knocking furiously on the door, Takano yelled,' Ritsu! Ritsu! Let me in!'

Ritsu, upon hearing that, stopped with his ministrations almost immediately but continued when he found out it was his boss.

Takano, hearing the quickening of his breath and the frantic pumping, grew more desperate to go in. He banged on the door, however it was to no avail.

Rubbing his hand past his hair, he turned his head and smirked when he thought of a solution. He hurriedly entered the cubicle closest to Ritsu's and climbed through it.

Ritsu gasped as he saw the shadow of Takano coming in. The thought made him more horny and he became even faster, more desperate to come.

Soon, arriving on the same place where Ritsu was, Takano stripped himself of his clothes and pulled his hand away as he smashed his lips against his lover's. Teeth met teeth, tongues were played with and suckled on.

Minutes had passed before they had finally separated, a long trail of saliva still connecting them.

Takano then began, ' Ritsu. Come, let me make love to you.'

At this, Ritsu blushed. Takano, seeing this, lost all self control and smashed his mouth on Ritsu's again.

' You have got to really stop seducing me like that.' He said as they separated once again.

However, this time, instead of waiting for a response, Takano immediately dove down to feast on Ritsu's twin buds. Sucking on one vigourously whilst pinching and pulling the other with his other hand, Ritsu turned into a complete mess. He felt his knees buckle, if it were not for Takano holding him up against the toilet wall, he would have fell.

' Ah! T- Takano-san! Umph!' Ritsu moaned as he felt him bite down on his nipple.

The pleasure was tremendous. He shivered completely from it. Feeling Takano smirk against him as he caught his response only served to make him harder.

'P-please.' Ritsu begged as he began as he unintentionally grinded his cock against Takano's erection. Instead of feeling ashamed, Ritsu only felt the pleasure double and he did it again. His eyes glazed over, his mouth had some drool escaping, and trickling down, he resumed his begging,

' Takano-san, please! I need you in me.' Blushing slightly at his last sentence, Ritsu spread his legs out and wide.

At this, Takano groaned in desire and approval. However, instead of following his lover's request, he got down on his hands and knees and lifted his lover's ass.

Ritsu, although confused but clouded over by lust, let Takano lead his actions.

Finally, when Takano was done, he spread his lover's butt cheeks and darted his tongue out barely grazing the surface of Ritsu's hole.

However, that small movement resembled pure wonder to Ritsu. He moaned aloud and subconsciously began pushing his ass towards his lover's face wanting to feel more of that feeling. Takano gladly obliged. He began to tongue his lover's ass, feeling precum drop to the floor. He then lifter three fingers towards his lover and ordered, ' Suck.'

Normally, Ritsu would refuse. But, too induced by his lust, Ritsu blindly followed. He began sucking on the fingertips first, before sliding his hot mouth onto the whole fingers. He sucked hard, leaving Takano's imagination running wild as he thought of what else he could do with his tongue. Soon, Takano deemed the fingers to be sufficiently wet and he slid them out of Ritsu's mouth. Once again pushing his cheeks away, Takano exposed the hole and gently pushed one finger in. Pumping it in and out, he quickly slid in the other two and began searching for the spot that would make his lover come undone. Soon, he felt his lover's body tense up as he let out a loud moan.

' Ahn! Takano-san! T-there! Move! Ah! Ah!' Ritsu moaned as he began pushing himself up and down the fingers.

Takano licked his lips at the sexy sight and resumed finger fucking his lover. However, he took his fingers out, ignoring the slight whines from his lover, he breathed in his ear, ' You think that's good? Trust me, this will make you scream.'

Noticing the shiver of anticipation from his lover, he quickly lubed himself up with precum, before aligning it with Ritsu's entrance.

'Ready?' Takano asked, feeling Ritsu's nod, he pushed himself into the warm cavern at one go.

'Ahn!' The duo let out a loud groan.

Resisting the temptation to pound into his lover, Takano waited impatiently for his lover to adjust. Finally, hearing his lover yell, ' Takano-san, move!'

Takano took it upon himself to follow the brunette's orders and began pounding in and out of his lover's tight hole, once again looking for his prostate.

Suddenly, his lover yelled, ' Takano-san! T-there! Ahn! Mmm! Harder! Ah!'

Upon hearing that, Takano felt his self control snap. Growling, he spread his butt cheeks even more and began sliding in and out of him with more force. Ritsu, even more turned on at his aggressive act, couldn't help but synchronize his movements with his lover's flaccid ones.

' Ah! Umph! Ah!' Their moans filled up the silence of the room. In fact, all that was heard was the sound of love, their love and their desire.

Unfortunately, that soon had to come to an end.

Takano, feeling himself reach his climax, quickly began jerking Ritsu off. Ritsu, about to cum, began squeezing his lover's cock even tighter, before he yelled,

' Takano-san! I'm cumming!'

Takano, hearing that, moved his hand even faster and began to pound even rapidly too.

He then yelled, ' I'm cumming too! Ritsu!'

Within a matter of seconds, the toilet wall was splattered with Ritsu's cum, whereas Takano had exploded inside Ritsu.

Gently riding out his climax, Takano then pulled himself out and slumped towards the toilet door.

Sweat rolling off him, he smiled as he saw the state of Ritsu, tired but still looking flawless. He gave him a kiss, and Ritsu too tired to deny, simply responded to the kiss. Takano shocked, looked up and saw that his lover was really exhausted, and began picking up his clothes, before dressing him and retrieving his own clothes too. Sitting Ritsu down on the toilet seat, he began, ' Ritsu, I love you.'

However, by then, Ritsu had already fallen into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

A/N : Oh my gosh! You guys are seriously spoiling me here, 14 reviews in let's say, a week? Haha! I feel the love! Well, this chappy is dedicated to the people who had reviewed for me! Thank you all so very much! I love you guys! After declaring my absolute love to all of you, please review this chappy and I'll love you guys even more? I'll even post up the next chappy in a week? So, yeah, please review, my loves! Oh, and I'm kinda sorry to those people who want the next chappy within the next 5 days, there would be exams starting from tomorrow, so I decided to write this as a kind of farewell for 5-6 days, I guess? Haha, anyways, thanks once again and review~ *Smiles*


	4. Chapter 4 :)

Upon seeing that, Takano smiled fondly at the scene. Gently lifting Ritsu's body on his, he enveloped him into a princess hold, before kicking open the door and walking out of the rest room. Ignoring the weird and starstruck looks of the passerbys he passed by, Takano simply focused on the angel he held in his arms. Cherishing every single moment he had to admire the tranquil look he wore, the way his body snuggled up to his and how drool came out of his mouth, Takano's smile retained its gentleness, at least until Ritsu woke up.

Walking half way to the office, Takano felt something stirring. Looking down, he saw his uke stir gently before grasping onto his shirt and murmuring, ' M-Masamune-kun…' sweetly and lovingly.

Takano's idea of waking him up the moment he reached the office died down immediately. With such a gentle smile and sweet voice, how could he even bear to? Making a pit stop at the office, Takano popped his head in and informed them that he would be sending Ritsu home.

When Kisa asked, ' Why?'

Takano struggled, creasing his eyebrows a little , before saying, ' He has a fever,' his smirk wider as he continued, ' In fact, he may be as sick to the point where he could be unable to come for work tomorrow.'

Everyone grew more worried, and began hounding Takano with questions regarding their friend's health. However, Takano managed to reassure them and soon, he was on his way to his mode of transport.

Plopping Ritsu in on the left hand side of his car, Takano hurried over to his side and turned on his ignition. Once again smiling fondly at him, Takano began his drive to his apartment.

However, halfway through the journey, he began hearing whimpers. Startled, Takano glanced to where the source of whimpers was coming from. His eyes widened as his gaze slowly slid up to Ritsu's face. Alarmed, he pulled over and began shaking Ritsu gently.

However, when he heard, ' Senpai..? Masamune-kun? ..don't leave..'

Takano lost all of his self control. He hugged Ritsu fiercely, pouring kisses and hugs mercilessly, until Ritsu finally woke up.

In the beginning, Ritsu's first reaction when he woke up was to wrap his arms around Takano's middle, breathing in his scent and slowly lessening his violent shudders from before. However, after the initial shock had worn off, Ritsu hurriedly tried to separate from the hug. However, Takano wouldn't have any of that. He squeezed Ritsu even more tightly and backed him to the car door.

Upon feeling his struggles lessen, Takano finally let go. Brushing a few strands of his bangs from his head, Takano asked gently, ' Are you okay? What happened?'

Ritsu, initially having devised an escape plan, quickly went down the drain after hearing Takano's worried voice. Instead, he looked to the side, a stream of red coating his cheeks as he mumbled, ' Nothing.' To Takano.

'Nonsense,' Takano chastised, he breathed in deeply before saying, ' Look, if you don't want to tell me what happened, there's only two ways we can go through this.' He raised up one finger to signify the first point, ' Number one, we can talk about this amicably, or, ' He raised up another finger for the other point, ' I could force it out of you. Now, which do you choose?'

At this point, Ritsu's hand was desperately searching for the door handle behind his back as he stuttered out, ' R-really, it's n-nothing.'

Noticing, his movement, Takano quickly grasped his hands and placed it above Ritsu's head. His gaze penetrating Ritsu's emerald orbs, his voice turning to that of a vunerable and young teenager, he said, ' Please tell me. I don't care even if it's simply a monster nightmare… I just want you to talk to me.' His voice broke at the last word.

Tears filling up Ritsu's eyes, he once again looked to the side, feeling his heart clench at his lover's hurt tone. He sighed, before nodding his head.

Letting go of his hands, Takano waited patiently for him to begin.

' Well… um…actually, it's… ano… I-I'm not ready to tell you yet.' Ritsu finally confessed, feeling his cheeks burn up at the sheer embarrassment which were his feelings.

Expecting Takano to be angry, he turned his head to the side and waited for the disappointment to set in on his face. However, instead of that, Takano sighed before ruffling his hair.

' Well, I'm actually disappointed that you didn't tell me. However, as you said you weren't ready yet, it simply means that I have to wait for you to be ready right?' voice emitting out confidence, Takano continued, ' So, I'll wait. No matter what, I'm sure you will tell me, okay?'

Upon hearing it, Ritsu felt his heart skip a beat. Nodding his head in reply, Takano smiled before driving off.

* * *

A/N: Oh noes! I know I said 5-6 days, but I guess it's taken me sorta like 2 weeks to update? I'm so friggin sorry! Also, I think I made Takano too OOC this chapter, I'm so sorry! But, if you're here and reading this, and not blaming me at all, I'd like to say thank you so very much! Aaand if you review, I'll seriously cuddle you and love you oh so very much! *Smiles*


	5. Chappery 5

During the journey, Ritsu couldn't help but replay the earlier moment in his head. The more he thought about what had happened, the more his face flushed, the more his heartbeat grew erratic. Takano, noticing his sudden change, turned to look at him with worry in his eyes asking him, ' Hey, are you okay?'

Ritsu, surprised, hurriedly turned to him, covering his shock with a fake laugh, ' Ehehe, why wouldn't I be okay? I mean, what's there for me to worry about? Ehehe,' Ritsu noticing Takano's suspicious look, ended off awkwardly, ' ehehe.'

Just as Ritsu finished, Takano slammed on the brakes. Turning over to Ritsu, Takano said, ' Look, I get that there are still certain stuff that you won't share with me, but if this is how it's going to be with the both of us in the future, this uncomfortable and unnatural, I need you to tell me what the hell is going on here.'

Ritsu, about to protest, took one look in Takano's brown eyes and felt his resolve crumble. However, he knew that he couldn't bring himself to tell Takano what was really going on, instead he simply brought out the first topic in his mind.

' I-It's about the camp,' Ritsu hurriedly blustered out, his eyes widened at his own lie, however he kept continuing, 'I'm worried that I may not have a suitable partner.'

At this, Takano raised both of his eyebrows,' Hm? Whatever do you mean?'

Ritsu responded, ' Well… I mean, I don't really think that anyone would be willing to go with me. I'll probably cause trouble for everyone.'

Upon finishing, Takano looked over to him and smacked him over his head, ' Ritsu, you may be one of the most slowest, dumbest and insecure person I ever knew, however for you, a little trouble is necessary, besides it's what makes you.. you. Plus, you have an ability like no other, you made the great Takano Masamune fall for you, that doesn't come easily, you know?'

After finishing, Takano blushed and turned over his head before engulfing Ritsu in a warm hug. Feeling moisture on his shirt, Takano quickly withdrew from the hug and lifted Ritsu's face up to his eyes level. Seeing his suspicions were correct, Takano hurriedly used the hem of his shirt to wipe away his tears and asked him gently, ' Why are you crying?'

Ritsu, didn't bother replying and instead buried his face in Takano's chest and resumed his crying fest. At that moment, all they had in their mind was each other. Takano Masamune's mind was full of Ritsu Onodera, and Ritsu Onodera's mind was full of Takano Masamune. They didn't care about the traffic or angry drivers honking at them, nor the fact that there was a police officer knocking on their window rather angrily, all they thought of is each other.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm really sorry for updating so late! BUT, I had a good reason for this, I swear! My internet connection totally got wacky and my personal insecurities and problems went piling on top of me so I couldn't really focus on this.. but once again, I'm really sorry and not to worry, Strawberriesatnightx0x0 is back! Look forward to the next chapter, which I'm 100% sure will be uploaded tomorrow! Once again, I absolutely love you guys and gals for being so patient if you're still chasing this fanfic, you have no idea how much it means to me, thank you so much! 3


	6. Chappery 6

Unfortunately, all things have to come to an end. Soon, Ritsu noticed the angry stares and shouts which made him pull away from Takano rather quickly. Although confused at his sudden separation, however upon seeing his blush, Takano chuckled immediately.

' Ritsu, are you embarrassed?' Dragging out his words purposefully, Takano raised an eyebrow after being shoved rather harshly by the brunette.

'N-no! Are y-you crazy?' Ritsu denied, however the rising blush and constant stuttering gave him away.

At this, Takano's mind had a playful idea.

'Well, if you're not embarrassed, then why are you pushing me away? Even after we had hugged, ' Takano dropped his voice to a whisper, ' and we were just getting to the good part too. '

Ritsu managed to catch the last part and his face instantly changed from the colour of cotton candy to that of a strawberry. ' B-baka! What are you talking about?' he yelled, whilst hitting him on the shoulder.

Takano rolled his eyes at his lover's expected behavior, and brushed the uke's hands away, before pinning them above his head. ' Ne, Ritsu,' he whispered seductively, ' I have an idea.' Finishing, he licked the shell of his uke's ear.

'Hm? Idea? What's it about, T-Takano-san?' Ritsu shivered the moment he felt Takano's tongue on his ear.

' Well, it's nothing much really, since you're fussing about your partner for the camp, why not I be your partner?' Takano teased his ear gently, pulling the lobe with his teeth.

' En! Mmm.' Came Ritsu's weak reply.

'What is that? Do I hear a yes?' The seme asked, stretching a Cheshire like grin on his face.

Ritsu, too caught up in Takano's plot, simply nodded a yes, arching his back up when he felt Takano lift his shirt slightly higher.

'Hm? Ritsu,, I need a yes from you, can you agree to this?' Takano's eyes shone whilst his hands slowly lifted up his fabric inch by inch.

' Yesss' Ritsu hissed, the moment he felt Takano's cold hands dancing on his stomach.

Upon hearing Ritsu's agreement, Takano smirked and quickly let go. Ritsu whimpered at the loss and gave him a look of disapproval, however was quickly silenced by Takano's awestruck gaze.

'Ritsu,' Takano groaned, ' You should really stop trying to tempt me like that.'

Ritsu only looked at him, trying to understand what Takano was saying. However his thought process was quickly stopped the moment he felt Takano connect his lips with his, and instead only felt fireworks surround his body.

Unfortunately, Takano quickly separated from the chaste kiss and whispered against his lips, ' Ritsu, if you don't stop, I don't think I can restrain myself. However, if you like to give our audience a show to watch, I wouldn't mind.'

Upon finishing, Takano felt accomplished the moment he saw the familiar hue of red take over his lover's face. Ritsu quickly glanced at him, trying to recover from his embarrassment by rearranging his clothes and looking out of the window. Takano feeling his embarrassment, simply chuckled, before focusing his attention onto the nose-bleeding watchers.

However, he spared no thought to the other drivers, instead putting on his most dazzling smile reserved for fangirls, he asked the police officer, ' Yes, Miss? Whatever could I do for you today?'

However, instead of answering, the police officer simply squealed before fainting on the ground. At this, Takano smirked before driving away.

'Wouldn't she be in trouble?' Ritsu asked worriedly, looking towards the person with ever/ present blood still flowing from her nose.

However, Takano couldn't seem bothered, as he said, 'Ritsu, truthfully, I don't care what happens to her, I just want to quickly get you to back home to, 'he paused before saying, ' take care of my needs.'

Throwing a heart stopping grin at him, Takano simply stepped on the accelerator and ignored his little uke's protests.

A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm so sorry! I'm back and I know it's been quite a long time but I do hope that you guys can be understanding and once again, I'm so sorry for posting this chappery so late! I really am so sorry!


End file.
